


Facets

by Fuguestate



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, Kinkmeme prompt fill, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, PWP, Watchmen Kinkmeme, definitely porn, omg self wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuguestate/pseuds/Fuguestate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He could have stopped them. At any time. He had ample opportunities to slip past them, to refuse, even to fight his way through them. But he didn't. And that was all they needed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could have stopped them. At any time. He had ample opportunities to slip past them, to refuse, even to fight his way through them. But he didn't. And that was all they needed.

...

The youngest one comes to him first in this room - not Daniel's; the other one. The door is open, for them and him both.

As the boy approaches his fists clench in his pockets and his cheeks burn beneath his face - but he still lets the boy draw near. Near enough for him to see his eyes are the same as those of the Daniel he knows, wide and warm. Near enough to feel strong, clever, familiar hands on his shoulders.

He grabs the other's wrist when he reaches for his face, but doesn't break it. To the boy's credit, he doesn't flinch or cry out. Just holds his gaze and waits. _I won't hurt you_ , he says, and the voice is enough like his Daniel's to make him shiver. _I just want to touch you_.

He lets go.

Gentle arms go around his shoulders, leaving his arms free to move. As he lets himself be held he makes the surreal observation that this Daniel still has a few inches' growth left; he can actually rest his chin on this version's shoulder without straining. The hug is careful, letting him get used to it. Slowly his hands unclench, and if he doesn't return the gesture he at least relaxes a bit within it. He can tell the other notices when he feels a deep breath being let out.

His hat is removed. His scarf. His trench coat. The young man smiles with Daniel's smile, shy but welcoming. He bestows another embrace and this time it's possible to feel the gentle touch glide along the center of his back. His hands open with the surprise of it, brushing the other's sides briefly. The boy gives a small gasp in response and draws fractionally nearer.

It's like the completion of an electrical circuit. He thinks _oh_ as the other's chest presses close to his and his hands run up along a cotton-covered back to wrap around, pull this feeling closer.

They stay like that, quiet and close. The boy's arms tighten shyly around him and he returns the motion, call and response. It's such an alien experience; being touched and touching without any intent to harm. _Knowing_ there's no intent to harm. The blunted point of a shoulder blade shifts under his palm, trusting and vulnerable.  He shudders.

 

Another Daniel steps into view behind the boy. Shirtless, this one has sharp eyes the color of amber and enormous brown-and-white wings, though his smile is the same. The young man releases him to make way for this other Daniel, and he tenses when the boy makes to step away. _It's all right_ , they echo in eerie chorus.

The younger Daniel strokes a hand down his shoulder, his back, maintaining contact while the other approaches. This one - larger, more powerful, but no less gentle for it - reaches out like the first to hold him close for the space of several breaths. Then he takes his hands, twining their fingers and pressing their palms together. His golden eyes are alarming and beautiful.

Carefully, so carefully, the younger Daniel steps behind him. Hands slip around his waist to surround him from behind and cover the spot where his heart is thundering. The warmth of the boy's body presses softly to him and a sigh whispers past his ear. His eyes want to close at the sound, but the one with wings is guiding his hands onto broad shoulders. The flesh under his fingertips is warm through the leather of his gloves, with muscle just under the surface that the younger Daniel doesn't yet have. Large, kind hands settle just under the boy's arms at the top of his hips, and the huge wings circle forward to envelop them all.

Feathers with patterns like the sun through summer leaves _shush_ as they slide along fabric. Within this small space the man in front of him bows his head down so their foreheads meet, then dips down farther to touch a kiss to his face and the mouth beneath it. He does it again, and the Daniel watching from behind him rests his head on his shoulder with a soft moan.

His hands tighten on the other's shoulders to steady himself. He wants...

He _wants_.

The larger man somehow senses this and reaches up to cradle the side of his face, pressing even closer with another kiss while the younger Daniel behind him slips one hand past the lapels of his suit to trace over the dress shirt underneath. He gasps, arching into it before he can stop himself. His head tries to bury into the winged Daniel's chest and he struggles to catch his breath.

His hands are taken up once more and he opens his eyes to see the Daniel in front of him guiding one glove to his mouth. He delicately grips the middle two fingertips in his teeth and pulls, never once breaking eye contact. The glove slips off and is dropped to the floor. His arm drops much the same way to his side, boneless. Unearthly eyes continue to hold him and he is barely aware that he's lifted the other hand to the other man's lips until he feels their upward curve beneath his fingertips. More time is taken for this hand - one finger at a time is loosened, the pulls on the leather almost lazy in their slowness. The other glove surrenders, and his hand is caught before it can fall.

The man before him leans in, warming the latex over his ear and nearly buckling his knees with a whisper:

 _Touch me_.


	2. Chapter 2

They move to the bed, to his relief and apprehension. He kneels behind the larger man who is facing the foot of the mattress. His hand hovers uncertainly. He can't quite bring himself to touch the intricate array of feathers whose patterns have mesmerized him since he first saw them. Instead his fingers approach and retreat in the air just above them for several seconds. His decision is finally made for him as a wing shifts back, nestling under his hand to initiate contact.

The feathers are soft beneath his startled hand, but stronger than they look. They flex and spring back under the hesitant pressure he exerts on them, their patterns coaxing his hands to skim over and down to trace their paths. His fingers, shamefully inadequate with their bitten nails and old scars, hesitate at the small sounds Daniel makes but shakily resume their stroking at the murmured _Please..._ He fears doing harm, but this Daniel's eyes are rolling closed in trust and pleasure under his touch and he can't pull away.

The younger Daniel settles in behind him once again. He is starting to feel warm, and the hands reaching to unfasten his jacket are welcomed. The heavy material slides off, and now the boy's touch is running down his arms in an electrifying parallel of his own motions. Together they're creating a feedback loop, his hands on the man before him spurring the touch on him in turn, their bodies flexing and arching in tandem.

Their breath is coming in pants now, and it's difficult to concentrate on his coordination. His head bows forward, resting at the nape of the winged Daniel's neck. He sweeps trembling hands along the juncture of feathers and flesh, answering the whimper it elicits with one of his own.

The sound of their breathing seems suddenly too loud, and when he turns his head to learn the cause he realizes they've been joined by two more Daniels, crouched at the edge of the bed and riveted to the scene in front of them.

The Daniel with wings gathers himself and turns, his eyes slightly hazy. A surge of pride goes through him at the thought that he was the one to make that happen, as well as a brief pang at the other's departure.

 _I'm not leaving_ , the winged man assures with a hooded gaze and a breathless, faintly wicked grin. _I just have to share you_. The larger man leans down to brush a last kiss to his face in gratitude before making way for the new arrivals, moving to one side and sitting on the bed within view.

 

The younger Daniel also moves, clambering around to the front once again. His gaze is nearly as heated as that of his counterparts, now. Leaning in almost drunkenly, he presses a kiss of his own to swirling black and white patterns, chasing them into new shapes with the heat of his skin. He catches himself after a moment and releases him with an abashed grin.  _Sorry.  You two were, uh, kind of inspiring._   He blushes and retreats to recline off to one side. His eyes shine as he rests his head on one bent arm to watch the other two draw near.

  
They are slightly younger than the Daniel he considers "his", both of their bodies in top physical form, he can see.  Beyond that, they bear only slight differences in appearance - a tiny scar on one hand, a vaguely different haircut.  Even their clothing is similar.  One's smile is a bit wider, though, his eyes more openly appreciative, while the other is actually blushing a bit.  Even so, they move as one to greet him with brief touches, warm eyes.  They've removed their shoes to settle onto the bed and now they do the same for him before guiding him back up onto his knees.

  
Ironically, it's the more flustered one who reaches for him first to unfasten his waistcoat. The other supports him from behind and trails his fingers down his arms while hands from either side help to slip the garment down and away. The collective caress tugs a low cry past his defenses, and the sound momentarily sidetracks four sets of hands into a leisurely chase over his torso. Fingertips alternate with the soft scrape of nails in unexpected patterns across his upper body, making him writhe at the multitude of contradictory sensations. The Daniels he can see wear identical expressions of blatant hunger at his reactions.

The one who removed his waistcoat now begins unfastening his shirt front. Soft, almost teasing touches shorten his breath as they move down his chest, and he wrestles with the urge to assist - or reciprocate. His abdomen contracts of its own accord to give this Daniel room to tug the shirt-tails from inside his trousers.

Hands from behind reach around to work his belt free of its buckle. Alarmed, he goes rigid. _Shh-sh... please?_ The word is brushed against the back of his neck by the owner of those hands. Several seconds of petting touches and murmured assurances by all of them go by before he relaxes once more and the hands resume their task, the leather pulling free with a clink and a low hiss. He is held briefly, gently, to the man behind him in thanks.

At either side, the first two Daniels shift direction and busy themselves with his shirt cuffs. Two fingers drift from his left palm up along the pulse-point of his wrist, circling slowly, winding their way upward underneath the fabric and his head rolls back to thud softly against the solid shoulder behind him. He drifts for a time, shuddering or gasping occasionally as the others find particularly sensitive areas near his ribs and at the backs of his arms.

The faintest touch lands at his neck, where his face meets his skin. He looks up and earnest, pale eyes seek his. _May I?_ the Daniel in front of him asks quietly. The others fall still, allowing him to make the decision without distraction.

He looks from one Daniel to the next, into eyes and faces so familiar, for all their differences. They've done nothing he hasn't allowed. He could say _no_ and they would honor that wish.

He nods instead.

Their smiles wash over him, and he is briefly embraced from fore and aft. _Thank you_ , breathes the man in front of him, and his face is gradually eased upward. Cooler air meets his flushed skin and he works to slow his breathing. He feels the others' hands on his own, on his arms, his sides, slow and reverent and patient, and he's never felt so naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [ **High School AU Daniel**](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)  
>  **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Vampire!Walter's Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
> [ **Talkative Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)


	3. Chapter 3

His face is lifted to the bridge of his nose and no farther. Unsteady hands pause to assure its place and then fingertips drift along his jawline. The other is so near - he's closed his eyes against the overwhelming sight of this man who is and isn't Daniel with his burning, helpless gaze, but he can still feel and hear the soft rapid breaths whispering along his cheek. Can smell the sweetness of the other's breath and the darker scent of sweat mingling with the shadow of cologne. A shaking hand runs a thumb along his mouth and his ragged exhalation skitters along it in response.

The other hands have fallen away so there is nothing to distract from this fluttering touch as it moves over his chin and down to his throat to stroke at the point where neck meets shoulder. A small, bitten-off moan escapes him and his chin tilts up farther in instinctive request.

There is a low cry and suddenly arms are winding around to his back underneath his open shirt, hands delving below the hem of the undershirt to reach the flesh beneath and pull him flush to the man in front of him. A warm mouth has replaced the fingers at his throat, and he feels the vibration of this Daniel's feverish groan as his tongue traces the vein nearly up to his ear. Lips close over his neck and blunt teeth scrape along his trip-hammering pulse, the sensation ricocheting through every part of him.

He can't stop the sound that splinters up from his throat, any more than he can stop himself from arching forward into the man holding him. Gentle suction blends with bites and licks and he whines once, sharp and high, before cutting the sound short.

 _No_ , a voice pleads from behind him, _let us hear you, please. It means so much - you have no idea..._ Murmured assent makes him remember the others in the room, nearly makes him pull away in embarrassment, but a tongue laves over his Adam's apple and effectively wipes that thought away.

The Daniel behind him nuzzles into his shoulder. _Please_ is moaned into the barely-covered skin there, warming and sensitizing. A second set of hands reaches past the ones at his back to scratch lightly up his abdomen in delicate escalation. The touch reverses direction, moving down to just above his waist and this time he doesn't try to hold back the sound it elicits. Words at his ear accompany the meandering touch as it makes its way to his sides, then his arms - private words meant just for him that soothe and inflame by turns.

He holds on to the Daniel in front of him, gripping his back almost tightly enough to bruise. The hands at his own back slide down, inside the waistband of his trousers and lower, shocking a gasp from him as they grip his posterior and pull him against an undeniable hardness. The body holding him flexes in time with the mouth at his neck as it works slowly, rhythmically.

His senses are overwhelmed and small, fragmented cries are wrenched from his slackened mouth. He can barely stay upright under his own power, too inundated by this tender assault. He is grasped from behind as from in front, the second twin's body matching the movement of the first as they rock together.

  
 _Oh_ _Jesus, Rorschach..._

The exclamation comes from two places at once and his eyes open to see the figure standing thunderstruck in the doorway.

  
Daniel.

  
His Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [ **High School AU Daniel** ](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)
> 
> **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Vampire!Walter's Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
> [ **Talkative Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)


	4. Chapter 4

He has no idea precisely how he knows this Daniel from all the others; he only knows that he needs him to be here, _now_. Panting, he strains an arm toward him even as the others' hands on him ease back.

Later he will remember the pleased welcome uttered by the others, but at the moment all he's aware of is Daniel reaching to take his outstretched hand and sinking trancelike to the bed. The other Daniel in front of him beams and greets this final arrival with a lingering touch to the shoulder, then slides to the far side of the mattress with his winged counterpart.

His entire body is hyper-sensitized by all the attentions given it - his skin wants desperately to follow the retreating touches and he feels pulled in too many directions at once. Daniel becomes the focus of this need and he grasps near-blindly at his shoulders to bring him closer.

 _I'm here. God, I'm here..._ Daniel's voice is almost incredulous but his grip is sure, shifting from his upper arms to his back and matching his own strength for a moment. He feels Daniel's chest and belly expand against his, shivers at the rush of breath that tickles past his open collar. The space beneath Daniel's jaw is warm and yielding beneath his lips and the scent he devours there with open mouth tastes like the only home he's ever had.

He wants to pull closer, tighter, but Daniel is easing back just far enough to look at him. How must he look right now - shoeless, his shirt undone and sliding off his shoulders, his face pulled up... his cheeks are burning, right up to his ears. But Daniel is making a hushed, needful sound and his gaze is swallowing him whole.

The other man's hands reach for the edge of his face, his eyes pleading for permission. Yes - he can do this now. He sinks to his heels and dips his head once in assent, and Daniel's trembling fingers lift his face the rest of the way up. His eyes shut tight but he can hear Daniel's exhalation, sense the careful movement behind him as his face is received by the Daniel still situated there. The faint brush of fingertips at his cheekbone is like a thunderclap and suddenly he is looking into his partner's eyes, familiar and strange now with pupils nearly overpowering irides.

He's completely unprotected without his face and Daniel is so very _real_ now, all color and sound unfiltered and sharp and irrefutable. He doesn't know where to look and his gaze flickers from Daniel's eyes to the visible edge of his hand and back to the brief flit of his tongue between parted lips. It takes him a moment to register that Daniel is still touching his uncovered skin, gentle fingers drifting up his temple to his sweat-dampened hair.

Need rushes back again with this awareness and he reaches to pull Daniel's head toward his, pushing himself up to meet him. His eyes won't stay open, and he's left to blindly twine his fingers into soft hair, holding so closely to Daniel that they're breathing - gasping - the same air together. Their noses brush briefly, and the intimacy of it makes him ache. He moves forward to graze his cheek along the other man's, and Daniel's skin is unbelievably warm beneath the barest beginnings of stubble.

He hears a collective sigh and feels tentative caresses from the others resume at his back, his shoulders. Bodies move closer and fingers trace down his spine, beneath the front of his shirt, up the back of his neck. Daniel's hands comb through his hair in symmetry with his own unconscious movements and his world has narrowed down to warmth and sensation and _now_.

He makes a sound - some sound, he doesn't know - and lips close over his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [ **High School AU Daniel** ](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)
> 
> **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Vampire!Walter's Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
> [ **Talkative Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)


	5. Chapter 5

He doesn't know what to do  - this touch is so different without his face protecting him. His hands open in confusion and he tenses, his jaw clenching tight in reflex even as another soft sound escapes him.

 _Shh, it's all right. Here, let me._ He opens his eyes and the youngest one is there, stroking his cheek as his Daniel approaches again. Moving closer, the young man alternates with the other, brushing a kiss of his own to the corner of his mouth and making him groan at the added sensation. The two of them continue, each one slow, undemanding as their mouths take turns drifting over his. Hands stroke him, arms wrap around him, and gradually the line of his own mouth softens enough for them to briefly capture his lips in theirs.

He should feel smothered. He's surrounded by the press of bodies and breath and hands, but his senses are all telling him the same thing: _Daniel_. And so he doesn't.

He still can't return their actions, can't make enough sense of what his reeling nerve endings are telling him to make his muscles obey him. The youngest Daniel sees this and he is released for a moment, breathing heavily. A reassuring hand strokes his hair and then the boy smiles with a sudden thought. _Here,_ he says, turning to look at the older Daniel whose eyes widen in comprehension and anticipation. _Like this..._ and as he watches in astonishment the boy turns and kisses his Daniel.

A whimper sounds from several throats, one of them his own. Both men's heads tilt to accommodate the other and now he can see the movements of their lips as they approach and retreat in a slow duel. His Daniel trembles, reaching up a hand to cup the boy's cheek. The boy's tongue flickers out to trace the entrance of his Daniel's mouth and the other man's moan is loud in the otherwise silent room. He does it again and his Daniel meets him this time, their tongues barely visible as they slide and twine between their open mouths.

 _Oh god,_ one Daniel - the talkative one - groans from behind him. He presses close, running one hand down to his waist and whispering in his ear, _I want to touch you while they do that._ Fingertips graze lower and he gasps, arching into them. _Yes?_ the voice asks. Shuddering, he manages one halting nod and the hand slips down even farther.

Pleasure spikes through him and he writhes, gasping. His left arm shoots out and back to anchor himself to something and he grabs hold of the leg bracing him. The hand that isn't ghosting over the front of his trousers is carefully spread over his chest, drawing him back against solid warmth. Now most of his weight is being supported by the man behind him.

 _Look at them,_ the awed whisper tickles against his ear.

The two Daniels before them sigh into each other's mouths, lost in their kiss. The languid motion of their lips moving on one another merges with his skin's memory, shortening his breath as he makes the connection between sensation and action. The Daniel behind him touches him teasingly in a slow rhythm - tracing fingernails down his length, cupping him close in a large, skilled hand. Lips glide down the side of his neck, and he feels the vibration of a hum along the skin there. His breath catches and his eyes want to slide closed again, but he can't look away from the sight in front of him - Daniel's face is flushed, and his hair curls in disarray where fingers have tangled through it. His glasses are gone, leaving his face looking even more open, more vulnerable. He's breathing hard, clothing rumpled, and he's making short, urgent sounds as the younger Daniel continues the kiss.

Throughout this the hand between his legs continues to move almost lazily up, down, coiling his insides ever tighter and it is abruptly not enough to only watch - he wants to be closer. To _touch_. His hand reaches out of its own accord, drawing his Daniel's attention. The boy releases his Daniel at the same time the man behind him lets go and finally he can pull Daniel close again.

He grabs fistfuls of the back of Daniel's shirt as he rises to meet the other man's mouth.  This time he can begin to return the kiss, though it's difficult - his muscles aren't familiar with this discipline and they keep wanting to bite.  Daniel is patient, though, his hands on him soothing as he learns how to fit their mouths together.  Soon he is closing his lips and then his teeth - gently, gently - over Daniel's lower lip.

The tip of a tongue flickers over his mouth and he gasps at how _good_ it feels.  It comes again, sliding over the sensitive flesh inside his upper lip with more delicacy than he could have imagined.   He makes a pained sound, a tremor rumbling through him, and he feels the vibration of shirt seams giving way under his clenching fingers.   Daniel simply moans and holds him tighter.

He tries to channel all his tension into his hands and arms so that this can continue, so Daniel's tongue can carefully dip past his lips and teeth to touch his own, coaxing it to mimic his efforts.  It continues for some time, a slow dance between them, until finally he can initiate his own action to explore Daniel's mouth in turn.  The softness he finds there and the sounds Daniel makes in response are nearly too much and he groans, wanting to climb _into_ the other man just to feel more of this.   He's panting for breath even as he tries to fuse their mouths together, while around him he can hear sighs and faint exclamations as the others watch.   

The need for air finally makes them both pause, foreheads resting together, and he moves a shaky hand to the side of Daniel's face.  Daniel mirrors the gesture, breathing just as hard, then reaches to draw his shirt off his shoulders.  His arms are coaxed down and back and, just for a moment, his hands are held behind him while the taller man nips his way down one side of his neck.  He hisses, arching forward.  He could easily free himself - Daniel's open palms are all that hold him in place - but it's precisely that fact that makes him stay as he is, lets Daniel lean in close to breathe into his skin.  The other man's teeth close briefly on one shoulder, hard enough to sting.  Then the smooth slickness of his tongue follows as if in apology.

His wrists are released at last and Daniel's hands slide around to his waist while his undershirt is drawn upward from behind.  Gentle, clever fingers take the opportunity to skate over what's revealed, raising gooseflesh as they trace the contours of muscle and bone.  His arms rise to allow the garment to pull free and he shivers as he's exposed to air that feels much cooler than his overheated skin. 

His Daniel glances over to the one with wings.  They share a brief look and then with a bit of shifting the winged Daniel moves up the bed and seats himself against the headboard with wings spread out to either side.  Turning, his Daniel gives him a softly lingering kiss before easing back to join the winged version of himself.  He reclines, head resting against a broad shoulder, and looks up at him.

The whispering touch of feathers on his shoulders makes him gasp and his eyes meet a heated amber gaze over that of his Daniel.  Slowly the winged Daniel smiles and repeats the action, wings moving in a light pulling motion.  _Come here_ , he beckons.

He draws near, flushing as he kneels between two sets of parted knees.  Then his Daniel's hands are on him, tracing down his chest and up either side of his spine, drawing a low whine from him and making him reach for Daniel's shirt to eliminate that layer between them.  All the while Daniel's explorations continue, leaving his concentration in a shambles.

The buttons fight his unsteady grasp and he growls, tearing through the ones that don't immediately surrender while Daniel gazes wide-eyed up at him.  He parts the mangled shirt with arms braced to either side on the bed and tries to catch his breath, but the other Daniels have their own ideas.  Their hands join those of his Daniel to tease and stroke along his back and flanks, leaving him shaking as he just tries to hold his balance. A tongue run unexpectedly along his spine transforms his too-rapid breath into a sudden gulping cry, and his Daniel catches him when his elbows buckle.

Daniel moans and his flesh is warm and resilient beneath him.  He ducks his head to the side, all at once understanding the other Daniel's actions as he seeks the flesh joining his Daniel's neck and shoulder and clamps his mouth over smooth skin like it's the only thing that can anchor him into place.  The cry that resonates through the skin beneath his tongue spurs him to pull closer, press harder.  His legs tangle with Daniel's and the friction against his aching hardness erases all other thought.

Wings close over him to caress his back, fluttering from the base of his spine up to the nape of his neck.  For a moment he forgets how to breathe and his back bows, his mouth falling open. The motion drives his hips into Daniel's, amplifying the pleasure already swamping him.   The wings return to stroke him again and his breath returns in a broken keening as hundreds upon hundreds of feathers tickle along skin unused to being touched by another at all.




The two Daniels' movements are maddeningly slow, delicate... The wings at his back move in symmetry with Daniel's gentle touches, making his body greedy for more.  His hands grip his Daniel behind the shoulders and he buries his face into his neck, drowning in the earthy scent of the man beneath him.  Daniel's hands grip his haunches as their bodies strain together.  _Closer_ , is his only coherent thought as he helplessly, blindly thrusts.

Legs shift beneath him to wrap their calves behind his knees.  Daniel's erection strains against his through their trousers, the grinding contact between them in stark contrast to the agonizingly light stroking at his back.  Groaning, drawn-out cries are coming from him with every push forward and he can't be ashamed of it because all around him he can hear voices, Daniel's voice, carrying encouragement and sounds of desire.  Everything is blending together - the ragged breaths tickling his ear, the undulation beneath and into him, the taste of Daniel's flesh on his tongue, the imperative of _more_ , and he has to...  He can't...

It's -

 

 _...Oh_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [   
> **High School AU Daniel**   
> ](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)
> 
> **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
> [   
> **Vampire!Walter's Daniel**   
> ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
> [   
> **Talkative Daniel**   
> ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)


	6. Chapter 6

His release surges through him and he groans through clenched teeth. His Daniel holds him close with a faint whimper, wrapping his arms around and rocking with him as he clings tight. Wings and hands still whisper over his back, keeping his nerve endings humming as each wave pulses through him. He tries to support his weight but Daniel's arms gently hold him where he is.

Daniel's face turns to his and he is drawn into a panting kiss as he returns to himself. The wings stroke once, twice more before folding away, and then the youngest one's weight settles next to him. The boy drapes his slight form over his back and he breaks the kiss with a soft moan when he feels the young man's lips tracing lightly along his shoulders. The soft contact is fleeting, almost shy, sending tiny, tickling sparks down his back wherever it touches.

He floats, dazed, in this tangle of limbs. The youngest Daniel moves over him with lips and breath, gracing scars and making constellations of freckles. Passing back and forth, the boy pauses to hover at the nape of his neck and blow gently at the fine hairs there. He shivers, his arms tightening around Daniel.

The hips beneath him press upward slowly, pulling a whimper from him. Daniel is still hard and his surprise at this must show on his features. He receives a smile in return, slow and smoldering. _Not yet..._ is whispered into his mouth before he's pulled into another kiss.

The young man brushes one final breath to the top of his spine, and then his weight lifts away. Skin suddenly chilled by the boy's absence is quickly covered by his Daniel's broad hands. They clutch at him - unable to settle, they move from kneading his shoulders down to his sides, one hand coming back up to cradle his head while the other sweeps all the way down the slope of his back to reach beneath his waistband. Strong fingers slide along his buttocks and he jolts, feeling himself begin to harden once more. He gulps for air, his face burning as his forehead rests against Daniel's. Their legs tangle together and Daniel rolls them slowly to one side, freeing the one with wings to give them more room.

The more forward of the twin Daniels is waiting for him as he is eased onto his back. The other man reclines on one elbow, shirtless now. Smiling faintly, he traces idle patterns on his torso while his Daniel slips one thigh between his and kisses him with a slow thoroughness. His knees clench around the limb between them and his arm curls blindly up so his fingers can tangle in Daniel's hair.

The other man settles to lie against his side, skimming an open hand down to his hipbone. _Do you know what this is doing to us... how much we want you?_ The words coil like smoke between the lips that brush his ear. He groans softly into the kiss that Daniel hasn't broken, shuddering. The other Daniel reaches down to take his hand, pulling it toward him and guiding it to rest over the warmth of his erection.

They both gasp, prompting a low moan from his Daniel when he looks over to them. His shaking hand is pressed closer to learn the shape of the other man, whose breath hitches and trembles along the outside of his ear. _Nhh... God, Rorschach. Being with you like this -- we've wanted it so much._ He looks back and his Daniel's eyes bore into him, silently echoing the other's words.

There is movement from below, making him glance down to see the other twin moving up the bed. The others make room and the third Daniel crawls slowly atop him, supporting his weight so their bodies barely touch. He can feel the heat from the other's skin, just out of reach.

His Daniel's breath warms his shoulder while the quieter twin's head dips to take his mouth. He wants to lift upward, into this Daniel, but the other two have their legs draped over his to keep his hips anchored. His arms move up instead to the man's back, hands clenching tight as teeth close softly again over the side of his neck. His throat arches up, seeking more, and the gentle bite becomes a suckle. His eyes roll closed as the quiet Daniel's warm tongue swirls over his skin, sending chills all through him. Countless nips and licks make their way down his neck to his torso, leaving a cool trail behind them.

He jumps as wet warmth surrounds a nipple, circling the tightening flesh. As his eyes open, he sees his Daniel's tongue wet his own lips in seeming sympathy. The Daniel at his other side reaches up to stroke the other nipple and the sensation transmutes to his groin, hardening him even further. He squirms, still held in place and wanting, _needing_ more contact. At last, the quiet Daniel sinks his weight down and he groans at the closeness of all three Daniels' bodies resting against him.

The quiet one moves again, still shifting downward. When hands touch the fastening of his trousers he shies, aware of his vulnerability and embarrassed at the uncomfortable dampness there from the first time. _It's all right..._ The reassurance comes from both sides. Daniel strokes a hand down the side of his face while the other nuzzles into his neck. _You're safe._ The two of them surround him, their arms crisscrossing over his midsection and pulling close as though to cover him. Below, the third Daniel lays a hand at the front of his trousers and rests his head on his abdomen, waiting.

He takes in a shaky breath, trying to calm his racing pulse. Swallowing thickly, he clenches his eyes shut and unsteadily links his fingers with the quiet one's over his erection in tacit permission. His free hand seeks out his Daniel, his arm reaching up to the back of the other man's neck. He makes himself open his eyes again, and looks up into Daniel's steady gaze.

His hand below is lifted, and his index finger is drawn into the third Daniel's mouth. He looks down, voice cracking on a cry as the other man's tongue circles and pulls at the digit. The quiet twin hums softly as he sucks up and down his finger, making his breath hitch as he blinks up at the ceiling.

Deft hands unfasten his trousers, and the remaining two Daniels reach to draw them and his underwear off his legs. The shameful wetness there is cold, but he is given no time to tense or to try to hide as his body is covered by hands and limbs instead of clothing. Heated murmurings are whispered into his ear that set his heart pounding, his breath growing short. Through the flood of sensations, he feels a pair of hands grasp his hips and dazedly looks down in time to see the quiet Daniel settle between his legs once again and take his penis into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [ **High School AU Daniel** ](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)
> 
> **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Vampire!Walter's Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
> [ **Talkative Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)


	7. Chapter 7

His cry is incredulous, panicked.  He can only watch in stupefaction as this Daniel unhurriedly draws him in and then releases him, licking his way down the shaft to the base and taking away his ability to breathe.  Lapping slowly, lashes dark against his cheek as he concentrates, the quiet twin moves from there outward, first to one side of his hips and then the other, closing his teeth gently over each hipbone before returning to the hypersensitive flesh between and working his way back up to the tip.

He raises disbelieving fingers to the side of this Daniel's face, needing to prove to himself that this is happening. The other man looks up at him, smiling, and slowly takes him in again.  This time he feels the jaw moving, flexing around him; feels the locks of this Daniel's hair falling forward and the flush of heat in his cheek.  It's nearly too much, and he can't stop the ragged moan that breaks free.

He is released again and the quiet Daniel nuzzles into his hand before it's taken up and held by the other twin.   The quiet one shares a glance with his double and reaches up to offer the flat of his own hand, which the other eagerly laves with his tongue.  As he watches, the third Daniel brings that hand back to sweep the now-slick flesh of his palm along the head of his cock.

The effect is like electrocution, lifting his back off the bed and sending a delirious cry spilling from his throat.  His Daniel and the other reach for him, catching and gentling him while the touch carefully continues, sliding down his shaft before leisurely returning to shatter him further.  Falling back, panting, he feels the third Daniel's hand moving down to close tightly around him.  He is enveloped in a warm mouth again, and whines brokenly as the quiet one's tongue flickers back and forth.

He can't see what the quiet one is doing now and every new touch startles a twitch, or gasp, or cry from him.  Daniel cradles the side of his face, whimpering softly at the sounds he can no longer help making and rocking slowly against his hip in time to his cries. 

 _You sound so amazing.._.  The talkative Daniel's murmur is breathless.  _And to be able to watch you, to see what this does for you -_ They gasp in unison as the third Daniel swirls his tongue and sucks gently.  _I never knew... God, the two of you look so -_ The voice breaks off in a groan and the Daniel at his ear suddenly slides down his body to hungrily close his mouth over a nipple.

It wrenches an anguished sound from him, working with the twin below to drown him in a wave of pleasure.  His hands clench the ones holding them, and they each squeeze in return.  _Please,_ he wants to say as mouths and hands move over his heated flesh, _please,_ though he doesn't even know what he's asking for.  Teeth and fingers pinch lightly at his nipples while lips, tongue, and hands at his cock make him arch and twist, his head starting to thrash on the pillow as warm spikes of pleasure wash through him.  The sounds coming from him now are high, animal, desperate, and he barely registers that he is the one making them.  He has no control anymore, he can barely breathe and it's all too much, but _I've got you_ , his Daniel says through the unbearable ecstasy, _I've got you, I've got you - oh God, Rorschach..._

The third Daniel draws him in one last time, sucking hard and caressing the skin behind his testicles. The fingers at the base of his cock release as that Daniel moans around him, and he screams as his climax takes him.   Without mercy it goes on, roiling through him as he is still held, still caressed.  He feels his Daniel convulse against him, hears him wail, lost, and he sobs as the quiet one's mouth flexes around him to drink him down.

At last his body slows, falling safe in the others' arms.  His eyes blink open to see Daniel smiling at him, eyes damp.  His hands are released.  One lands at the talkative Daniel's hair where he rests against his chest.   The other goes to his Daniel's face.

He feels a brief kiss land at the seam of his thigh and hip, and the quiet twin smiles shyly up at him before rising.  The other twin follows suit, pressing a kiss to his sternum.  As they move away, he takes a shuddering breath and curls in toward his Daniel, who drapes an arm over him and hooks a leg behind his knees to pull him closer. 

The youngest Daniel and the one with wings move to flank him and his Daniel where they lie.  While he slips his hand around Daniel's waist, he feels the boy settle close behind him and lay an arm alongside his.  The winged one meets his exhausted gaze with golden eyes grown tender, and runs his fingers slowly along his temple.   One soft, heavy wing drapes over them, gliding over his naked skin and sending a last, distant shiver of pleasure through him.  His breath slows, and his eyelids grow heavy.

He sleeps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [ **High School AU Daniel** ](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)
> 
> **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Vampire!Walter's Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
> [ **Talkative Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: " _An orgy of Daniels and one Walter_ , with _a lot of Daniels and a flustered-but-into-it-Rorschach_."
> 
> Featured Daniels from previous Kinkmeme entries:
> 
> [ **High School AU Daniel**](http://community.livejournal.com/watchfic_dir/36069.html)  
>  **Winged Daniel** (3 fills):
> 
>  
> 
> [Fill 1](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1956909#t1956909)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fill 2](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=761645#t761645)
> 
>  
> 
> [Fill 3](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1571373#t1571373)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Vampire!Walter's Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=1469485#t1469485)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Talkative Daniel** ](http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/813.html?thread=2430253)


End file.
